Link
Link is the Hyrulian hero from the video game series, The Legend of Zelda. He previously fought Cloud Strife in the 22nd episode of Death Battle, Link VS Cloud. He also fought Sora in an episode of One Minute Melee ''and then fought Meta Knight in an episode of ''DBX. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Link vs Aang * Link vs Alucard (Castlevania) * Alundra VS Link (Abandoned) * Link VS Batman (Completed) * Link VS Bowser * Link vs. Charizard * Link VS Chrom (Abandoned) * Link vs Chrono * Link vs Dante (By Warpstar930) * Darth Vader vs Link * Link vs. Demoman (Abandoned) * Link vs Dovahkiin * Eragon vs Link * Link vs Erza (Completed) * Finn vs Link (Abandoned) * Link vs Fiore DeRosa (Abandoned) * Guts VS Link (Completed) * The Hunter Vs Link * Link VS Ike * Link VS Isaac (Completed) * Link vs Kirby (Abandoned) * Link vs Kirito (Completed) * Link vs Kratos * Link vs Lion-O (Abandoned) * Luka vs Link * Link VS Lucina (Completed) * Link VS Luke Skywalker * Mario vs Link (Completed) * Link vs. Marth (By ArachnoGia) * Link VS Master Chief * Link vs. Mega Man (Completed) * Link VS Meta Knight (Completed) * Link Vs Naruto Uzumaki * Link vs Nightmare (Completed) * Link vs Percy Jackson (Completed) * Link vs Pit (Completed) * Link VS Pyyrah (Abandoned) * Raiden (MGS) VS Link (Abandoned) * Link VS Riku * Robin (Fire Emblem) VS Link (By Pokemon Trainer Lion & Commander Ghost) * Link vs Ruby Rose (By WeissMaus, Adopted by GalacticAttorney) * Link vs Ryu Hayabusa (Abandoned) * Link vs Saber (Completed) * Link vs Samurai Jack (Completed by Uk Kook) * Samus Aran VS Link * Link vs Sephiroth (Abandoned) * Link VS Shovel Knight (Completed) * Link Vs Siegfried * Simon Belmont vs. Link (Completed) * Link vs. Sir Daniel Fortesque (Completed) * Link vs Son Gokū (Abandoned) * Link VS Sonic (Completed) * Link VS Sora (Completed) * Link vs Spyro (Abandoned) * Steve vs Link (Completed) * Tapion VS Link * Link vs. Toon Link (by TheDragonDemon) * Link Vs Wander (Abandoned) * Link vs. Wolverine * Blue Link vs Yellow Toad (Completed) As CD-I Link * CD-I Mario vs CD-I Link (Abandoned) * The Hero of Time vs CD-i Link (Abandoned) * Movie!Mario vs CD-i Link (Abandoned) As Toon Link * Toon Link vs Bowser Jr. (Completed) * Classic Sonic Vs Toon Link (Completed) * Toon Link vs. Diddy Kong (Completed) * Monkey D. Luffy VS Toon Link * Toon Link vs Paper Mario (Completed) * ToQ-01 vs. Toon Link As Young Link * Young Link vs Baby Mario * Young Link vs Frisk * Young Link vs. Ichigo Kurosaki (by TheDragonDemon) Battles Royale * Four Swords Manga Battle Royale (SuperSaiyan2Link) (Completed) * Link Battle Royale (Home page) (Completed) * Mobile Arsenal Battle Royale (Abandoned) * NES Battle Royale (Abandoned) * NES Battle Royale(LionKeybladeWielder) (Abandoned) * Nintendo Hero Battle Royale (Abandoned) * Smash Bros. Original 4 Battle Royale * Soul Calibur Guest Battle Royale (Completed) * Super Mario Bros Crossover battle royale (Abandoned) * Super Smash Bros. 64 Battle Royale (Completed) * Ultimate Nintendo Heroes Death Battle Royale (Completed) With Midna * Link & Midna vs. Jak & Daxter (As Twilight Princess Link) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 14 * Losses: 14 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) * Blaster Blade * [[Crona (Soul Eater)|Crona (Soul Eater)]] * Decidueye (Pokemon) * Dirk the Daring (Dragon's Lair) * Doraemon * Gilgamesh (Fate/Stay Night) * [[Gizmo (DC)|Gizmo (DC Comics)]] * Hakumen * Joe Musashi (Shinobi) * Magna Defender * Naraku (InuYasha) * Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars) * Robert James * Terraria Guy (Terraria) * Susanoo History The multi-incarnated hero of Hyrule, he has defeated the forces of evil for over ten generations. He bears the Spirit of the Hero, the unbreakable will, and prowess of defeating evil and the abilities of the previous owner. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Age: Around 17 *Height: 5'7" *Bears the Spirit of the Hero *Left-Handed *Multincarnate *Humble & Brave *Skilled in Boxing & Sumo Wrestling Master Sword aka Goddess Sword * Crafted by the Goddess Hylia * Repels evil * Indestructible * Sword Beam/Skyward Strike * Deflects light energy magic * Medallions ** Bombos - Launches fire ** Ether - Freezes foes ** Quake - Makes earthquakes Weaponry *Boomerang **Attacks up to 5 times; always returns *Bombs **5 second fuse **Water Bombs **Bombchus *Hero's Bow **Fire Arrows **Ice Arrows **Light Arrows **Silver Arrows *Hookshot/Clawshot Armor *Red Ring **Defense +75% *Chain Mail Shirt **Riveted *Golden Gauntlets **Bracers can withstand over 1000 tons *Boots **Iron Boots **Hover Boots **Pegasus Boots ***Roc's Feather *Hylian Shield Feats *Bears the Triforce of Courage *Puzzle Solver *Has Single-Handedly beaten Armies *Fought a huge variety of foes *Z-Targeting=Very Fast Reactions *Strong enough to throw armored Gorons Death Battle Info (Fanon) Stats * Can deal 24 points of damage with just his sword upon leveling up his attack to 8 (Zelda II: The Adventures of Link). *Has a total of 128 health points upon leveling up his health to 8 (Zelda II: The Adventures of Link). ** The Red Ring or the Red Mail only allows him to at least take 25% out of the 75% of normal damage being dealt against him (This is the best Link is known for). Sword Techniques * Upward Thrust: Whenever Link jumps for any reason, he can perform the Upward Thrust Sword Technique which allows him to deal damage to enemies he normally wasn't able to reach. It should be pointed out, he still may not be able to deal damage to enemies way above his jumping height (The Legend of Zelda/Zelda II: The Adventures of Link version only). * Downward Thrust: Whenever Link jumps for any reason, he can perform the Downward Thrust Sword Technique which allows him to impale his enemies from below him (The Legend of Zelda/Zelda II: The Adventures of Link version only). Spells * Shield: Allows Link to take half the normal amount of damage, it costs 16 magic points for Link to cast (Zelda II: The Adventures of Link). * Jump: Allows Link to jump higher than normal and costs 8 magic points for Link to cast (Zelda II: The Adventures of Link). * Life: Allows Link to restore three bars of his health (32 health points total which counts as 25% to his total health) and costs 50 magic points for Link to cast (Zelda II: The Adventures of Link). * Fairy: Transforms Link into a legitimate fairy which allows him to fly into places he normally can't get access too. however, renders him unable to attack nor defend himself while in this form, this cost 40 magic points for Link to cast (Zelda II: The Adventures of Link). * Fire: This spell allows Link to shoot two fireballs at a given moment from the tip of his sword regardless of health and costs 16 magic points to cast (Zelda II: The Adventures of Link), * Reflect: Allows Link to reflect magical projectile attacks with his shield as he can even deal damage to certain wizards by simply reflecting their own magical attacks right back at them. Furthermore, it allows Link's shield the capability to block fireballs, throwing axes, and throwing clubs. This spell costs 16 points for Link to cast (Zelda II: The Adventures of Link). * Spell: A spell simply called spell (yes, this is fact), it allows Link to open the vault that contains the Magical Key. At the right edge of the Hidden Town of Kasuto, if Link casts the spell the vault rises from the ground. This spell is also capable of turning many enemies into Bots. Despite this, more powerful enemies such as the Eagle Knights are immune to its effects. This spell costs 16 points for Link to cast (Zelda II: The Adventures of Link). * Thunder: This spell allows Link to instant-kill many enemies around him, it is also useful for making certain foes like the Thunderbird to be valuable to physical attacks and costs 64 magic points for Link to cast (Zelda II: The Adventures of Link). * Din's Fire: '''A powerful magical spell, Link must perform a special pose before unleashing a powerful wave of fire that engulfs surrounding enemies in flames (Ocarina of Time). * '''Farore's Wind: '''When Link performs a special pose, he will be able to set a point that he could use for fast travel. If he does it again, he could travel to said point or create a new one (Ocarina of Time) * '''Nayru's Love: '''When Link performs a special pose, a magical crystalline barrier will surround Link. For a brief period of time, Link will be completely invincible. However, he can still be knocked back by a heavy blow and is unable to use magical items while in use (Ocarina of Time). Swords * '''Master Sword: Once known as The Goddess Sword which was purified and tempered by three sacred flames which were then blessed by Zelda, the mortal incarnation of the Goddess Hylia. It is a holy weapon that is designed to be the blade of evil's bane. ** Has the power to vanquish evil due to the fact it's a weapon with Holy/Radiant properties ** The base form is the Master Sword itself which does twice as much damage as the Fighter's Sword, it's 2nd from being the Tempered Sword (three times as powerful) and it's 3rd from being the Golden Sword (four times as powerful). ** Has the soul of Fi as she is part of the Master Sword itself as the blade will choose its wielder, be it the Hero of Time and/or otherwise. ** Can shoot Beams of Light from simply swinging the blade. ** Has been downgraded at one point to another if left long enough on its pedestal of time. ** The Master Sword could be able to magically adapt to the size of its user. ** The Master Sword is needed in order to use the sheer power of the Bombos, Ether and Quake Medallions respectfully. ** The Master Sword once had an age restriction to its user as shown Ocarina of Time until it later lost said restriction. ** The Master Sword has the innate ability to break through the opponent's guard maneuver. ** The Master Sword inherits the Goddess Sword's ability to unleash Skyward Strikes. ** The Master Sword also plays a key role in sealing Ganondorf and his magic as he mentioned in The Wind Waker, for removing The Master Sword will ultimately break that seal. ** The Sealing Power of The Master Sword can be used for time travel. * One-Hit Obliterator **Is described as having infinite 'strength' or attacking power; can instantly kill any opponent. **Reduces Link's HP to 1 and Link cannot heal himself while using the weapon. **Cannot be used outside the Great Plateau. Medallions * Bombos Medallion: With the Master Sword in hand, this allows Link to create mighty pillars of fire in a circle around Link, and then releases explosive force on all enemies in sight, effectively destroying most enemies around him. He can cast this spell up to a total of eight times (provided he hasn't cast anything else) before having to refill his mana. * Ether Medallion: With the Master Sword in hand, this allows Link to creates a blast of intense cold, freezing or even killing all enemies on screen, and briefly displays the invisible crystal paths in some dungeons. He can cast this spell up to a total of eight times (provided he hasn't cast anything else) before having to refill his mana. * Quake Medallion: With the Master Sword in hand, this allows Link to create massive earthquakes, damaging enemies and weakening lesser opponents by turning them into Slime, and it can also shake out the contents (if any) of any tree in the near vicinity, just like if Link dashed into a tree using his Pegasus Boots. He can cast this spell up to a total of eight times (provided he hasn't cast anything else) before having to refill his mana. Items * Red Mail As it's an upgrade to the Blue Mail, it allows Link to take 25% out of the 75% of normal damage being dealt against him for any reason. * Boomerang: Link can throw this Boomerang for the purpose of not only combat but also puzzle solving, this weapon is very useful for not only stunning enemies but also killing weaker ones. In addition, it is also used for allowing Link to grab items that are otherwise beyond his reach. ** Magical Boomerang: An upgrade to Link's Boomerang as it can go at a further distance (The Legend of Zelda). * Bottles: Link holds up to four of these bottles as they all start out as empty, he can fill these bottles with the following as mentioned below. ** Red Potion: This will instantly refill Link's health to full. ** Green Potion: This will instantly refill Link's mana to full. ** Blue Potion: This will instantly refill Link's health and mana to full. ** Fairy: If Link catches a fairy with his Bug-Catching Net and puts one in a bottle, the fairy will remain until he releases it or until he dies whichever happens first. Should Link actually die, the fairy trapped in the bottle will resurrect him with some Health? ** Bee: If Link catches a bee with his Bug-Catching Net for any reason and puts one in a bottle, the bee will remain until he releases it. As soon as he does, the bee will attack a chosen target on Link's behalf until it flies away or until it dies whichever happens first. ** Good Bee: If Link catches a Good Bee with his Bug-Catching Net for any reason and puts one in a bottle, the bee will remain until he releases it. As soon as he does, the bee will attack a chosen target on Link's behalf until it returns to Link or until it dies whichever happens first. * Bug-Catching Net: Link can use this net to catch faeries and bees to store in his bottles. Further more, he can also be able to deflect magical attacks, especially those being fired from Agahnim (this is fact). * Cane of Byrna: Link can use this cane to places a protective barrier spiraling around himself, guarding him against enemy attacks and harmful surfaces such as spiked floors for a duration period of 25 seconds total (assuming he hasn't cast anything else while at full mana), while damaging any enemies it comes into contact with. The barrier will deactivate itself the moment Link's mana runs down to zero. While the protective barrier is active, it also prevents Link from using his Whirlwind Sword Attack. Further more, the moment Link switches to another item for any reason while using the Cane of Byrna, the invulnerability will immediately wear off. * Cane of Somaria: Link can use this cane to create a block he can move around and solve puzzles with. Further more, he can also use the cane to turn the block into a four-way fireball attack and can do so for up to 63 times total (provided he hasn't cast anything else). * Fire Rod: Throws a projectile fire attack that can set Link's opponents on fire one at a time. He can use this up to 16 times (provided he hasn't cast anything else) until he runs out of mana. * Flute: This allows Link to teleport to a different location as it will summon a bird which will carry him at a place of his choosing (this only applies in the Light World). * Ice Rod: Throws a beam of ice that can freeze many of Link's opponents frozen solid. He can use this up to 16 times (provided he hasn't cast anything else) until he runs out of mana. * Lamp: This allows Link to see in dark places. Furthermore, it also allows him to light up torches that will light up a room until they go out. He can use this up to a total of 64 times (provided he hasn't cast anything else) before he runs out of mana. * Magic Cape: This allows Link to be invisible so as long as he still has mana, he can remain so for at least a total of 17 seconds (assuming he hasn't cast anything else while at full mana). Furthermore, should Link switch to a different item for any reason, the effects of the Magic Cape will immediately wear off. * Magic Hammer: This allows Link to smack down pegs that block certain paths in addition to bad moles. Furthermore, he can also use it to shatter foes that can be frozen if given the chance. * Pegasus Boots: This allows Link to move at incredible speeds in a straight line which will allow him to mow enemies and even fields away at ease. He can keep going until he slams right in front of a wall and he can still take damage if he takes a hit from enemy attacks, causing him to abruptly stop. * Power Glove: This grants Link enough strength to lift small and large gray stones at ease and takes him 2 seconds to lift a large one as well (through it prevents him from moving the moment he doses so). ** Titan's Mitt: As it's an upgrade to the Power Glove, this allows Link to lift small black stones at ease and takes him 2 seconds to lift a large one as well (through it prevents him from moving the moment he doses so). * Food: Allows Link to heal from damage. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r-VX0wUwbjE * Motorcycle: A travel vehicle for Link in the BotW DLC Feats Strength * Can instantly destroy stone blocks with the Handy Glove with a single thrust of his sword (Zelda II: The Adventures of Link) * Can push large sized rocks with the Power Bracelet (The Legend of Zelda) * Can lift a large stone with some effort so as long as he's wearing either the Power Glove or the Titan's Mitt (The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past) * Strong enough throw giant boulders [1] Speed * Can swing his sword three times in a second (Zelda II: The Adventures of Link only) Durability * Can withstand the force of a falling boulder. * Can withstand multiple impacts from medieval weapons. Skill *Defeated entire armies of demons. Faults * The majority of Link's powers derives from his magical tools. Without his tools; Link is much less of a threat. * Fighting style is diverse but doesn't specialize on any specific weapon. Link normally combines his swordsmanship with his other tools. * Whenever Link takes a hit that deals damage to him for any reason, he's unable to shoot Sword Beams from his sword until he recovers to full health. * The Hero of Time version of Link in one timeline did suffer a defeat by Ganondorf despite his best efforts to bring him down this resulting in the sealing wars. * Can be instantly killed by his own Cannonball. Gallery The Legend of Zelda - Link as he appears in Zelda II The Adventures of Link.png|Link as he appears in Zelda II The Adventures of Link The Legend of Zelda - Link as he first appears in February 21, 1986.png|Link as he first appears in February 21, 1986 The Legend of Zelda - Link as he appears in A Link to The Past.png|Link as he appears in A Link to The Past The Legend of Zelda - Link as he appears in the Nintendo Power Comics version of A Link To The Past.png|Link as he appears in the Nintendo Power Comics version of A Link To The Past SSB4_-_Toon_Link_Artwork.png|One of the incarnations of Link in the cell-shaded games, known as "Toon Link" CDI-Link.jpeg|Link, alongside Princess Zelda as they appear in the CD-i Zelda games. The Legend of Zelda - Link as he appears in Twilight Princess.png|Link as he appears in Twilight Princess Link Vs Ganon artwork.png|Artwork of Link fighting Ganondorf in the original Legend of Zelda Wolf Link Amiibo.jpeg|Wolf Link's Amiibo, with Midna Link Amiibo.png|Link's Amiibo Toon Link Amiibo.png|Toon Link's Amiibo MM Young Link.png|Young Link in Majora's Mask Deku Link.png|Deku Link in Majora's Mask 4 Links.png|The Links from Four Swords Minish Cap Toon Link.png|Toon Link, as he appears in Minish Cap ALBW Link.png|Link, from A Link Between Worlds Triforce Heroes.png|The Triforce Heroes G&W Link.png|Link, from the Game and Watch Zelda game HW Link.png|Link, as he appears in Hyrule Warriors Animated Series Link.jpeg|Link, from the Zelda Animated Series (Well excuuuuuuuse me, princess) Postman Link.png|Link as a Postman Wolf Link.png|Wolf Link and Midna Captain N Link.jpeg|Link and Captain N as they appear in Captain N: The Game Master. '' Nintendo Power - Link on the front cover for NP's Link to The Past Issue.png|Link on the front cover for NP's Link to The Past Issue Link BOTW Amiibo.jpeg|Link's Amiibo from ''The Legend of Zelda: A Breath of the Wild Link Horse BOTW Amiibo.jpeg|Link's Amiibo from Breath of the Wild (Featuring a horse!) BOTW Link.jpeg|Link as he appears in The Legend of Zelda: A Breath of the Wild The Legend of Zelda - Link riding Epona as seen in Twilight Princess.png|Link riding Epona as seen in Twilight Princess fc550x550army.u2.jpg Trivia *In the first and second Legend of Zelda games as both of them involve the same incarnation of Link, he actually has saved not only one but two different Princess Zelda, the first one in The Legend of Zelda while she broke The Triforce of Wisdom in eight different pieces while the other Princess Zelda he saved six years later who was under a curse that put her to sleep as seen in Zelda II: The Adventures of Link. References * Link on Wikipedia * Link on Zeldapedia Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Animal Combatants Category:Animal Handlers Category:Archers Category:Armored Characters Category:Asian Combatants Category:Bombers Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with a War Steed Category:Combatants with multiple armors Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Curse Bearers Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elf Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Hammer Users Category:Healers Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Japan Combatants Category:JRPG Characters Category:Knight Category:Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Light Users Category:Lone Wolf Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Maze Navigator Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pirates Category:Playable Character Category:Returning Combatants Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Shield Users Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Teenagers Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Travelers Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Warrior